A Present For Vergil
by Asteral
Summary: If Dante tried to get his easaly angered older twin a nice birthday present, how would Vergil react? It's very funny and you will like it if you liked my other short story Zoey . Let me know what you think, please. I like all comments. They help alot!


**A Present for Vergil**

**If you liked my other story Zoey, you will love this story, too .! It's about what would happen if Dante tried to get Vergila nice Birthday present. You will like it *waves hypnotic device in front of your eyes*.**

It was a cold morning. Vergil was sleep on a couch in the living room of the Devil May Cry building. He liked this time of the morning. It was quiet and Vergil had always loved quiet things. As he lay there, looking at the window at the clouds that loomed overhead, he wondered to himself _why it couldn't always be so quiet. Why did there have to be…things that made noise that made him upset and put him in a foul mood? If only it couldn't it stay this way? Please, just let it stay quiet for just a little longer…_

And then he heard it. There was a loud thud that just came from upstairs. _Curses! Dante was awake! Why does the universe hate me so much? Darn it! Darn it all!_ He just stayed there, thinking. He knew that now that Dante was awake his much treasured quiet time was over. Before he could get up, Dante's head peered around the corner. _Too late to try and sneak out the house now!_

"_What's up, Vergil? Morning"_

"_Nothing much. I was basking in the fact that you weren't awake yet to bring misery to my day"_

"_Ok, I see someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today…what's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't like you, that's all."_

"_I know THAT but my hope was that you could at least try and like me today on account of the occasion."_

"_Occasion? What occasion? There is no holiday today."_

"_You idiot! It's our BIRTHDAY today! God, you're unbelievable!"_

"_It's our birthday? How old are we now? I forgot and really don't care. We ARE immortal, after all."_

"_We just turned; um…well, to tell the truth, I forgot myself. Wow, that's embarrassing."_

"_So what does any of it matter? What, do you expect to get a birthday present?_

"_No duh, stupid. What did you think I wanted? A _bar ofsoap?"

"You could use one. You really do need a bath."

"God, you suck! How could you say that on our birthday?"

"It's just another day, Dante. It comes and goes and then it's over. The end. Now get over it."

"Whatever, Vergil. You just don't like when our birthday comes around because it reminds you of mom."

"You just had to go THERE didn't you? Fine, that's why, but still, you're not getting a gift, little brother."

"Man, I can't believe you! And to think I actually got you something…."

"YOU bought ME a gift? HAHAHAHA! Like you could possibly have anything I could want!

Dante turned and walked back to his room and slammed the door. A weird uneasiness lingered in the air. Vergil DID feel kind of bad about what he had just said to his younger twin. _God, why am I such a bad person? What is wrong with me?_ He just stayed there for a moment, thinking. Should he go upstairs and apologize for his behavior? Before he got the chance, Dante came back downstairs holding a small flat box. He walked over to his brother and handed him the box.

"Here, oh unhappy older brother. Take it. Whether you like it or not isn't my problem."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Whatever, Vergil. Just open it."

Vergil looked down at the little blue box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Plane, but still very nice. He turned the box over and untied the thin black string that held the gift closed. When the wrapping paper finally came off, he was holding a small blue book. _A photo album? That's different. _He looked at Dante who pointed to the book as if to say "Don't look at me, open the book!"

When he opened the lid, there was an instant shock that filled him. _How had Dante gotten there pictures from when they were kids? I was so sure they had all been destroyed when the demons attacked us when we were 9 years old. _He looked at the pictures, turning each page carefully as if the pages were made of wilted leaves. The book had pictures of their mom, dad and them. It must have taken Dante FOREVER to get all of these pictures restored.

"Dante…"

"I know, you hate it right? I can't say that I didn't expect that."

"No, I love it. Thank you so much!"

"What? Since when do YOU thank ANYONE especially ME?"

Vergil grabbed Dante and gave him a huge tight hug, smothering him. Sometimes it was nice having a younger twin. Even though he would probably never admit it, he really did love Dante a lot. If only there birthday came around more often.

**The end **

**So, what did you all think of my book? Make sure to comment on my story and send me friend requests. I want to know what you really think about the story. All comments are welcome and most appreciated. Thank you for reading my story .! **


End file.
